Duck King
Duck King (ダック · キング, Dakku Kingu) es un personaje que tanto es de Fatal Fury como de The King of Fighters. Fue un candidato potencial para varios KOF, desde el 95 hasta el Special Team 97, pero perdió el voto popular contra Blue Mary. De todos modos, seguía siendo un personaje muy solicitado entre los aficionados japoneses y se añadió a la lista de The King of Fighters XI Mantiene una estrecha relacion de amistad con Heavy D! y Ryuhaku Todoh, apareciendo en algunos KOF los 3 de fondo. Historia Duck King desarrolló su estilo de lucha único, cuando conoció a Terry en una pelea callejera y perdió. Durante la serie Fatal Fury, que a menudo se esfuerza por mejorar sus habilidades de baile y de probarse a sí mismo en contra de su rival. A menudo le gusta visitar el club nocturno de Richard Meyer y el Café Pao Pao para ir de fiesta. En The King of Fighters XI, que forma parte de "Fatal Fury Team" compuesto por Terry y Kim Kaphwan. Es invitado por Terry, pero que le llevó, Choi y Chang para convencer a Kim a unirse al equipo. Personalidad Un tipo amable y abierto con todos, Duck King vive para la danza y la fiesta. Muestra poco respeto en relación a los que estime mal como Geese Howard. Considera Terry a ser su rival en artes marciales, pero por lo demás lo considera para ser un buen amigo. En KOF XI trae a un pollito como mascota para animar cuando esta peleando contra el oponente (Al igual que el perro de Blue Mary). Estilo de Pelea El estilo de lucha de Duck King es tan poco convencional como su nombre. Él lucha, mientras hace breakdance. Emplea varias maniobras acrobáticas y algunos movimientos humanamente imposibles, así, muy similar a la capoeira. Habilidades * Acrobacia -''' Duck King es muy acrobático y ágil debido a su amplia experiencia en el baile. * '''Street Dancing - '''Duck King es un consumado bailarín de la calle y también profesional, experto en muchas formas de danza moderna que van desde el hip-hop-que le hace estallar el cuerpo de breakdance. * '''Los talentos musicales - '''Duck King es también un rapero DJ profesional / mezclador y, así como un bailarín. Hace de DJ en muchas partes y lugares, así como la realización de un número de rap. thumb Canciones * '''Shitamachi no Abarenbou (The Wild Boy From Downtown) - Fatal Fury * Duck Dub Dub - Fatal Fury Special * Duck Duck Duck! - Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 y The King of Fighters XI (Como lider en las versiones de consola) * Street Dancer - The King of Fighters XI * Dance de Peace! - Fatal Fury shared image song Actores de voz *thumb|Striker Duck en KOF 2000Michael Beard - Fatal Fury Special *Kong Kuwata - Real Bout Fatal Fury ~ The King of Fighters series *Hideo Ishikawa - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD *Yuji Mitsuya - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Matt Hill - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (voz en inglés) Apariciones * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - Oponente NPC * Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Fatal Fury * Quiz The King of Fighters * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - Solo en la versión de PlayStation * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * The King of Fighters 2000 - Como striker de Joe * The King of Fighters XI * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - Personaje de ruleta * Garou Densetsu Special - Personaje de ruleta Apariciones en Celulares *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - Boss character *SNK Dream Battle Cameos * Fatal Fury 2 - Enlistado como peleador de Krauser * Fatal Fury 3 - En el ending de Bob Wilson * The King of Fighters '94 - En el escenario de Fatal Fury Team * The King of Fighters '95 - En el escenario de Inglaterra junto a Heavy D! * The King of Fighters '97 - En el China stage * The King of Fighters '98 - En el Usa Warf Stage * The King of Fighters 2002 - En el escenario de México junto a lucky. * The King of Fighters XII - Faces off against Terry in his sidestory * KOF: Maximum Impact - Cameo * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - Cameo * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo-Geo CD solamente) * Days of Memories (4to) - Bailando en el Neo-Geo World * Athena On Stage - En un minijuego de baile * The King of Fighters XIII - En cinemáticas Apariciones en Animes *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Curiosidades *Duck tiene a un pollito de mascota llamado Pi- Chan animando en KOF XI, haciendo referencia a los ánimos de los demás peleadores que esperan su turno en los juegos de la Saga de Orochi. *Pi-Chan tiene un peinado igual al de Duck King e imita los movimientos de su dueño. *El archirival de Pi- Chan es el pequeño Simio mascota de Terry Bogard: Saru Chan. *Se creía que Hwa Jai iba a aparecer como Striker en vez de él, pero se desconoce sus razones de eliminación. Tarjetas Sprites link=KOF XII|right Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Febrero Categoría:Personajes Striker